


Disillusioned

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Speculation, Spoilers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers and speculation for season 3. Disillusioned with SHIELD after the agency gave up on Jemma, FitzSimmons decide to ally with a man they hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Disillusioned with SHIELD after they gave up on Jemma, FitzSimmons decided to take a chance with the man they despised - Grant Ward. While neither agreed with his methods, both realized that the agency was making the same mistakes that led to its initial downfall and they couldn’t allow that to happen. Needless to say, Grant was shocked when Jemma and Fitz showed up on Hydra’s doorstep. He cocked his gun at them and asked, “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

“We want to help you take down SHIELD because we think you have a good idea. Not always the right one but I’m sure we can help. And we don’t trust you or like you but Fitz and I believe you can be an ally,” Jemma explained.

Suspicious, his grip on the gun didn’t waver. “Is this a trap? Why should I trust you?”

“Because we hate you and have no other reason to be here. SHIELD gave up on Jemma after the Kree Rock took her and that’s not what the agency should be about. Whatever happened to ‘no man left behind?’ So we bit the bullet and decided you were our best option even if we don’t like it. But we agree that your Hydra is more anti-SHIELD than what it was before so we’re here.”

Grant turned to Jemma and lowered his gun but kept his guard up. “Are you going to try to kill me again, Simmons?”

She shook her head. “Don’t give me a reason to and I won’t try anything.”

“Fine. Come in then.” He urged the others away and led FitzSimmons down a hall into an office. “Welcome to Hydra headquarters. Sit,” Grant encouraged.

They sat down in the rather surprisingly comfortable chairs on one side of the desk and Jemma decided to start talking first. “First things first, did you mean to kill us?”

“Are you going to believe what I say?” He didn’t think they would and Grant couldn’t blame them for that. He had committed unforgivable acts and there was no going back. Hell, he fully expected FitzSimmons to betray him at one point for SHIELD but for now he was giving them the benefit of the doubt which would surely come back to bite him in the ass. 

“We’ll listen and decide to how to proceed from there,” Fitz allowed as he started playing around with the controls on the chair so it would raise up.

Grant could deal with that. “No, I wasn’t trying to kill you. The pod was supposed to float and John would have killed you so I was trying to give you two a way out so the team could save you. As is the story of my life, it backfired. I apologize for what I did to you even though I know it’s not going to change how you feel about me.” His heart pounded in his chest after his confession as he awaited their response.

“We accept your apology but we don’t forgive you.” Not yet anyway. Fitz was starting to see that not everything was as black and white as SHIELD painted it to be.

“I figured. Jemma, what happened to you after the Kree Rock took you?” Grant questioned. 

“I was sent to another world - an alien world to be exact. It took every ounce of energy I had left to survive and return to Earth but I refused to give up. And Fitz wouldn’t either which is how I was able to return. But the way SHIELD treated me after I returned … well, I can see now why you’re determined to take them down.”

“I want closure,” Grant replied. “I want SHIELD to burn to the fucking ground so they pay for abandoning Kara - and you too, I guess - like they did. The past doesn’t need to repeat itself.”

“That’s acceptable. But Skye and the others stay safe. None of them deserve to get caught in the crossfire and hurt,” Jemma negotiated. 

Grant nodded. “I wasn’t going to let them get caught in the crossfire anyway so I promise you two don’t have to worry about anything. Now, would you like me to get Trevor to escort you to your new rooms?”

“Room,” corrected Fitz with a smile.

Jemma beamed and grabbed his hand. “There’s been a change in our relationship.”

Grant’s lips quirked up into a smile despite his reservations about this whole situation. He was happy that those two had given in to their feelings for each other (finally) but he absolutely refused to admit it to FitzSimmons, especially when he didn’t know what they were going to do. “Good for you,” he finally said. He sent a quick text to one of his right-hand men and then urged them out of the room. 

As soon as they left, Grant returned to his desk and put his head in his hands. He just knew they were going to hurt him again - it was inevitable - but he had a lot to make up for. He deserved this - to pay for his crimes - and he suspected FitzSimmons would make sure that happened. 

 

As soon as Jemma and Fitz were left alone in their brand new room, she kissed her boyfriend. “Are we doing the right thing, Fitz?”

“I honestly don’t know, Jemma.” He sat down on the bed and gently pulled her into his lap.

Jemma giggled even as a flash of a battle for her life played out in her mind for a split second. “I’m going to pry into Ward’s life,” she vowed. She was sure there were hidden secrets that he didn’t want anyone to know but they needed to be out in the open so they could all deal with it.

“Good luck.” And with that, they went to sleep.

 

When Lincoln pounded on the door the next morning, they were all surprised. “The hell are you doing here? Are you a spy for Coulson? Did the director send you?” Grant pressed.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. “I don’t trust SHIELD any further than I can throw them, and I decided to follow FitzSimmons because I think they have the right idea. You’re not always doing the right thing but SHIELD’s shady as fuck so here I am. Welcome me in?” he asked.

Grant rolled his eyes this time. “Did anyone else follow you?” he inquired. 

“I don’t have a tail - I kept checking the whole way here so calm the hell down.” He understood why Grant was tense but it was a little irritating.

“I don’t trust you so I’m going to be keeping an eye on you,” Grant warned.

He shrugged. “Fine with me. Where are FitzSimmons?”

Jemma’s mouth dropped open in shock when she saw Lincoln but she quickly recovered and hugged him. “It’s good to see you. Not sure why but I’m not going to complain.” 

“I want you to run some tests on the Inhuman over here. Just as a precaution,” Grant ordered Jemma.

She was confused about why but Jemma understood there were a lot of rampant trust issues. “Of course. Anything else I need to do?” 

“No, that’s good enough for now. Meeting tonight over plans to raid a SHIELD facility as soon as possible but that’s about it. I’m out.” And then he turned around and walked out quite dramatically, slamming the door as he did.

Fitz, Jemma, and Lincoln exchanged confused glances. “The hell was that?” questioned a now laughing Lincoln.

FitzSimmons shrugged and a few minutes later, Jemma dragged a protesting Lincoln to the lab to do the tests Grant wanted.

 

Three hours later, Jemma burst into Grant’s office without a word of warning and pulling Lincoln along with her. “What are you doing?” Grant angrily asked.

An out of breath Jemma just waved her hands for a few seconds as Lincoln side-eyed Grant. “Don’t ask me. She just ran into my room and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Jemma pulled herself together and sighed. “I ran a DNA test and I have no clue why I chose this course of action but I’m glad I did.” She took a deep breath before dropping this bomb on them. “You two are related by blood. I’ll spare you the science of it - “

She was interrupted by Grant who turned pale as soon as he laid his eyes on Lincoln again. “Thomas?” he asked in a suddenly small voice.

And with that comment, Lincoln and Grant’s world was ripped apart from underneath them as they realized what Jemma’s statement meant.


End file.
